


It's Been a Long, Long Time

by curlsgetdemgurls



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: About my grandparents real love, F/M, One Shot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsgetdemgurls/pseuds/curlsgetdemgurls
Summary: Jamie Fraser has been home for three years after fighting in the war and is finally opening up to finding love again. He asks his sister, Jenny about lasses in town and she mentions a beautiful girl named Claire Beauchamp. This one shot is loosely based on the true story of how my grandparents met <3





	It's Been a Long, Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is based off of my grandparents relationship. If you didn’t know, recently my grandfather passed away and so I’ve been hearing tons and tons of stories from my grandmother, many I’ve never heard before. She told me how they met and funnily enough, it was because my grandpa asked his sister named Jennie (just like Jamie’s sister!) if there were any girls to date in town when he was home from serving in the military. My great aunt set up my grandpa with my grandma and the rest is history! My grandma told me that on their second date, my grandpa took her hand and kissed it and her heart melted and she knew that he was the one! For this one shot, I took some of those events and twisted it a bit to fit Jamie and Claire. My grandparents actually met in 1958, not 1948 as this fic is set in. Anyways, I hope you enjoy a few sweet moments I wanted to share! <3

**_November, 1948_ **

It had been three years since Jamie Fraser had returned from the war. He was stationed in France, fighting alongside the English. His Scottish ancestors would have rolled in their graves if they knew who he was fighting with. But the enemy had been extinguished and now the nation — the world — was in a time of healing and peace. 

Jamie enjoyed fighting for his country. Of course, it wasn’t actually enjoyable most of the time, with planes bombing almost every night. He enjoyed the camaraderie amongst the soldiers and in the time he had spent away from home, he grew from a boy into a man. 

At twenty-six, Jamie was a strapping fellow, with flaming red hair, proudly standing at six foot four. He’d had girlfriends before the war, but ever since his return he’d never been interested. That was until one night he asked his sister about any new lasses in town, trying to get _her_ to stop asking him about it. 

“So, Jenny,” Jamie unfolded the napkin over his lap as the family started to eat dinner. “What’s the word around town? Any new lasses ye think I’d be interested in?”

His older sister scoffed and looked at him, open mouthed. “Ye are askin’ me about lasses? And here I thought ye werena lookin’ for that sort of thing.” 

“Well, I’m askin’ ye, so I must be looking,” he raised his brows, waiting for an answer to his question. 

“If ye must ken,” Jenny smiled, “there is a lass that has been askin’ about ye. Her name is Mary McNabb.” 

“Isn’t she marrit?” Jamie squinted and picked up his glass to take a sip of water. His parents, Brian and Ellen watched their children with a keen interest, but said nothing. 

“She _was_ marrit,” Jenny said. “Her husband died in the war, I thought ye kent that?”

“I dinna ken everything about everyone like ye do, Jenny,” Jamie snorted and picked up his fork. “I’m no’ so interested in any lasses that used to be marrit.” 

“Then perhaps ye’d be interested in Claire Beauchamp,” Jenny said, then took a bite of the potato on her plate. 

“Claire Beauchamp?” Jamie paused, wracking his brain for the name. “I dinna ken of her, she’s new then?”

“Oh, aye. Well, she actually lives in Inverness. I met her a few weeks back when I was in town for some shopping.” 

“Inverness is nearly an hour drive, Jenny. No’ exactly close,” Jamie smirked, taking another bite. 

“I was just saying to yer father, Jamie, that I needed to go to Inverness to pick up a few things,” his mother said with a mischievous glint in her eye. 

“Aye, son, she was,” his father added with a grin to match his sister’s. 

“Oh, are ye all in on it?” Jamie laughed and looked around at his family. “Fine, if ye say this lass is worth meetin’, then I’ll go into town this weekend and see what she’s all about.” 

“Verra good,” Jenny smiled, feeling rather satisfied. 

They spoke no more of Claire Beauchamp or any other lasses for the rest of dinner. Jamie knew it was odd for him to be nearly thirty and not married. His own parents had been married when they were just eighteen. But Jamie wanted to be sure — he wanted to find the perfect lass he would spend the rest of his life with. 

As the rest of the week progressed, Jamie caught his mind slipping to thoughts of this Claire Beauchamp. What would she look like? Would she be interested in him? It was this line of thinking that distracted him so much that he stepped in a pile of manure as he walked into the barn one morning. 

“Och, Christ!” He shouted, making the chickens squawk and run away. 

Come Saturday afternoon, his mother had given him a list of bits and pieces to pick up while he was in Inverness. And his sister Jenny had been sure to tell him exactly where it was that she had met Claire Beauchamp. 

“She works in the Bed and Breakfast, Mrs. Baird’s it was,” she smiled and straightened his collar over his jacket. “Ye look dashing, Jamie.” 

“Tis not like I’m goin’ on a date,” Jamie scoffed and waved his hand at his sister to get her to stop choking him. 

“Och, but ye might,” Jenny huffed and put both her hands on her hips. “Now, be off!” 

“I’ll see ye in a few hours,” Jamie smiled and climbed into the family car, laying down the list on the passenger seat. The car roared to life and a minute later, Jamie was on the road, set for Inverness and a one Claire Beauchamp. 

++++++

Claire had moved to Inverness only a few months ago. At twenty-one, it was unusual for an unmarried woman to move to another country on her own. Originally from Oxford, England, Claire Beauchamp had no intention on ever leaving her home country. But her parents had both perished during the war — her father caught in a bombing and her mother to an illness. What was once her home had become a memorial for her parents and the memories they had made there. 

So it was with a fresh start in mind, that she relocated to Inverness, Scotland. She took the first job she was offered, at Mrs. Baird’s Bed and Breakfast and lived a simple life. At least, it was simple until a tall red haired man walked in through the door. 

The little bell chimed, and without looking up from her book, Claire shouted from the back, “I’ll be with you in just a moment!” 

There was no response from the guest who had just walked in. Marking her place and laying her book aside, Claire rose from the cozy chair in the back office and came out to the front counter to greet the new guest. She noticed his height at once. Then his bright red hair and as he turned to look at her, she noticed his striking blue eyes. 

“Can I help you?” She asked in a thick British accent. 

“Yer British?” The man asked to which she merely nodded. “Sorry, where are my manners,” he shook his head and then offered his hand. “I’m Jamie Fraser.” 

Claire shook his hand, feeling a tingle crawl up her arm. “I’m Claire Beauchamp. And what can I do for you, Jamie Fraser?”

“Umm,” he mumbled and looked down at a list he had in his hand. “Well, I dinna come to Inverness verra much. Would ye be able to tell me where I can get these things in town?” 

Claire took the list from him and scanned it several times. “There’s a small bookshop around the corner, and the grocer’s is next door to that, rather hard to miss. Most everything on this list will be in the shops down the lane.” 

“Thank ye, lass,” Jamie smiled and tucked away the list into his jacket pocket. “I best get to it,” he smiled, but just one side curled up that made Claire’s stomach flutter. 

“You have a long list there,” Claire nodded. “You’d better hurry.” 

“Thank ye, again.” Jamie said again and backed up to walk out the door, his eyes never leaving Claire’s. 

“Anytime,” Claire laughed softly, watching the strange man leave the building. 

Once the door was closed, Claire leaned against the counter, crossing her arms in front of her, “What an odd man.” 

++++++

Jamie felt like a fool. He’d hardly said anything to her, only asked her to look at his list. He should have asked more questions to get to know her, but what does one do when they walk into a bed and breakfast and aren’t looking for a place to sleep?

For the next two hours, Jamie traveled up and down the streets in Inverness, gathering one by one the items on his mother’s list. He checked the last item off and started towards his car to put everything away in the boot. Even though he had no reason to stay in town, he didn’t want to leave just yet. He had come here to meet Claire after all…

Jamie locked the car and cursed lightly under his breath, feeling his heart start to race as he walked towards the bed and breakfast for the second time that day. The same little bell chimed and she was there behind the counter, as if she hadn’t moved in the last two hours. 

“Can I hel—“ she said, but stopped when she noticed it was him. “Was there something you couldn’t find on your list?”

“Aye,” Jamie nodded, walking to stand at the counter. “I ken ye dinna know me verra well — at all, really — but, I came to ask if ye’d go out on a date wi’ me.” 

Claire didn’t say anything, just looked up at him with wide, unblinking eyes. The silence was maddening and now all Jamie wanted to do was run out the door, hop in his car and forget all about Claire Beauchamp. But then she opened her mouth and said something he would always remember. 

“I’d love to,” she smiled, a bit of pink on her cheeks. “When were you thinking?”

“Well,” Jamie rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. “Seein’ as how I live an hour away and I’m here now… are ye free tonight?”

“My shift ends in thirty minutes,” Claire said. “Does that work for you?”

“Oh, yes!” He said and grinned widely, his heart hammering loudly in his ears. He had thought of what Claire would be like all week and now she was standing before him and his imagination didn’t do her justice. “I’ll just wait in my car until yer done.” 

“You can wait in the back if you’d like?” Claire pointed behind her. “I don’t want you to use up all your petrol.” 

“Aye, I can do that,” Jamie grinned and Claire lifted part of the counter and he followed her to the small office located behind the front area. It was small, with a desk and chair. He noticed several books littered around the area, all with dried flowers as the bookmarks shoved in different places. 

“Make yourself comfortable,” she said. “When Mrs. Baird comes in for the night, we’ll be free to go.” 

“She won’t mind that I’m back here?” He asked. 

“Oh, she probably will, but I’ll tell her you’re a friend,” Claire shrugged and went back to stand at the counter as the door opened and the bell chimed. 

Jamie picked up the book on the desk closest to him, _A Farewell to Arms_ by Ernest Hemingway and opened the front cover. From where he was sitting, he could just see the back of Claire’s curly head and the hem of her blue silk dress. He’d come to Inverness, his heart still warming up to the idea of meeting a lass, but now here he was — waiting to go on a date. 

++++++

The next thirty minutes were the longest minutes of Claire’s life. After Jamie had left the first time, Claire had tried to figure out what was so captivating about him, and when he returned, she still couldn’t figure it out. Perhaps it was his charming highland lilt, or how she felt she had known him her whole life. 

She kept peeking behind her to look into the office. He had picked up her copy of _A Farewell to Arms_ , reading it with a very concentrated look. Claire didn’t really know why she agreed to go on a date with a near stranger. Surely that’s not what acceptable young ladies did. But Claire wasn’t the usual young lady. 

Claire had only had one boyfriend, three years ago when she was eighteen. He had been charming and said all the right things, but Claire knew she would never marry him. By now, all her friends back in Oxford were married, getting married or already had a child. 

She didn’t want to just date anyone. Claire wanted it to mean something, which is perhaps why she said yes to Jamie Fraser. The sincere look in his eyes had made her heart stop and her skin grow warm. Even though she had a boyfriend all those years ago, she had still never been kissed, and that… she definitely was saving for the right man. 

Finally, Mrs. Baird walked through the door and Claire nearly jumped for joy at the sight of her. 

“Hello, lass,” she kissed her on the cheek. “Ye look well.” 

“Thank you,” Claire said as she started to slip on her blue wool coat. 

“Off in a hurry, are we?” The older lady laughed, noticing how quickly Claire was gathering her things. 

“Yes,” Claire smiled and then went to the back room to tell Jamie they could go. When Claire returned to the counter, followed by a tall red haired man, Mrs. Baird nearly jumped out of her skin. 

“Don’t worry, he’s my friend,” Claire said and grabbed Jamie’s hand to lead him out the door, it was best they were quick about it and avoided any questions Mrs. Baird shot their way. 

“Have a nice evening, then, Claire!” Her employer said as Claire practically raced out the door. 

“Ye dinna like yer boss?” Jamie said as they made it to the street and slowed down. They were still holding hands. 

“I do, she’s wonderful!” Claire smiled. “I just knew that she would start asking questions neither of us are prepared to answer, so best to leave fast.” 

Jamie laughed, squeezing Claire’s hand. They both felt a bit awkward, not really knowing what to say as they walked down the street. They had only meet several hours earlier and had exchanged barely a few sentences. 

Claire was leading them to the only open place with food in town, a small pub that Jamie had passed several times while finishing his list. 

“I figured since you don’t live here, you would want me to pick the place?” Claire looked up at him as they sat down at a small booth in the corner. 

“Aye, tis perfect,” Jamie said, then took off his coat and laid it next to him. 

Time seemed to stand still as they began talking. Jamie told her everything, well, almost everything. He kept the small detail of coming to Inverness to meet her to himself for now. Claire opened up to him in a way she didn’t know possible and even told him stories of her parents. 

“That’s why I moved here,” she shrugged, her fingers sliding along her glass. “It was too painful to live in that house without my parents. To be surrounded by so many memories, happy as they were.” 

“I’m so sorry, Claire,” Jamie reached out his hand and took hers in his. “Ye dinna ken anyone here? Why choose Scotland of all places?”

“Well, as a child, my parents and I visited the highlands and I fell in love with it. The beautiful moors and kind people,” she looked up at him, smiling softly. “I knew that if I really wanted a fresh start, it would have to be somewhere so unlike my surroundings.” 

“Ye picked well,” Jamie lifted his glass and tapped it on the side of hers before drinking. 

“And you’ve lived in Scotland your whole life?”

“Aye,” he grinned. “Besides the few years in France during the war. I was born in the very house I still live in wi’ my sister and parents.” 

“I always wanted a sibling, someone to grow up with,” Claire said. 

“Jenny’s great when she’s not gettin’ on my last nerve,” Jamie laughed. 

Claire laughed with him and raised her hand to order another round of drinks. 

It was a shock to both of them when the pub owner came over to them and told them the place was closing for the night. 

“What time is it?” Claire asked. 

“Nearly eleven,” the owner said and walked back to the bar to clean up. 

“Eleven, Christ!” Jamie’s eyes widened. “My family is probably wonderin’ what happened to me.” 

“Oh goodness,” Claire blushed. “You’d better get home. I didn’t realize we’d been talking for so long.”

“I didn’t either,” Jamie smiled across the table. 

They both rose and as they put their coats back on, they realized they were the last two customers in the pub. Claire’s shift ended at 4 p.m., which meant they had talked for seven hours! 

Jamie took Claire’s hand in his as they walked to Claire’s house which was just down the street. 

“I’d like to see ye again, Claire,” Jamie said as they reached her door.

“I’d like that very much,” Claire agreed. “I work every day but Sunday.” 

“So yer not workin’ tomorrow?” 

“No,” Claire smirked. 

“If yer not busy, then would you like to go on a picnic wi’ me?” Jamie asked, feeling brave. 

“I’m not busy and I would love to,” Claire smiled and then stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek. 

“I didna expect to meet someone like ye, Claire Beauchamp,” Jamie sighed, still holding her hand. 

“A tall red haired Scottish man was the last person I expected to end the evening with,” Claire laughed and Jamie wanted to drown in the sound of it. 

He wanted to kiss her very badly, but instead he brought her hand up to his lips and placed a kiss to the back of it. At that moment, Claire’s heart melted and she knew that this Jamie was something special. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then,” she grinned. 

“Tomorrow is a long, long time,” Jamie said softly and kissed her hand once more before watching her open her door and go inside. 

Neither of them knew it then, but that was the start of a beautiful relationship and legacy. Jamie and Claire would meet the next day and many days after that. They would spend hours in the car driving back and forth from Lallybroch to Inverness just to see each other. Only six months later, Jamie would propose to Claire and a year later they would welcome their first daughter. 

They would be married for fifty-eight years until death do them part and they would live a life full of so much love and joy. A simple meeting in a bed and breakfast set off a chain of events that neither one of them saw coming.


End file.
